glee on facebook
by prettylittlegleek106
Summary: what happens on facebook: main couples: puckleberry, quam, brittana, klaine, tike, and matt/mercedes (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay before you guys kill me i must let you know that i AM a finchel shipper but i dont mind reading a little puckleberry fanfiction now and then so enjoy (:**

Rachel Berry is in a realtionship with Noah "Puck" Puckerman

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 20 others like this_

Santana Lopez: YAY! Congrats B (: P.S. I knew before everyones in your face! xoxo

Finn Hudson: DISLIKE! WHY PUCK?!

Brittany S. Pierce: PUCKLEBERRY! Love you Rachie. (:

Quinn Fabray: Yeah! My best friends are hawt together ;)

Finn Hudson: Am I the only one that dislikes this?

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Yepp! Back off my girl Hudson or ill kick yo a**!

Rachel Berry: NOAH! LANGUAGE! Thanks S. (: xoxo Love you too Brittz! Q i know (: Finn yes you are the only one get over it!

Santana Lopez: Snixx taught you well xoxo (:

Quinn Fabray: Suprised Kurt Hummel && Mercedes Jones havent commented yet. You know how much they wanted this to happen!

Kurt Hummel: Oh my BROAAAAADWAAYYY! Thanks Q for mentione me! Puckleberry is on baby!

Mercedes Jones: Yay! Puckleberry

Santana Lopez: Spoke too soon Q! haha! Sleepover at my house tonight ladies and Kurt?

Rachel Berry: Of course S! (: I'll invite Tee!

Brittany S. Pierce: Yes! Can I bring Lord Tubbington?

Quinn Fabray: Please no Brittz as much as we love you no. Ill be there S. (:

Mercedes Jones: Ill be there and I'm bringing Kurt Hummel! :D

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

Tina Cohen-Chang: Ill be there (:

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: How did this go from mine and Rach's realtionship to a glee girl/Kurt sleepover?

Rachel Berry: Santana happened (: Love you Noah! xxxx

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Love you too Rach! xxx

Finn Hudson: I WILL GET YOU BACK RACHEL BERRY!

Rachel Berry: Finn get over me! I love Noah not you. Get the freaking picture!

Finn Hudson: Whatever I still love Quinn anyways. She cant reject me!

Quinn Fabray: Sure about that Hudson?

Quinn Fabray is in a realtionship

**A/N: Cliffhanger: Who's quinn in a realtionship with? P.s. ive already wrote most of the second chapter should be up as soon as possible (: **

**R&R! love reviews (: **

**xoxo. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_previously on glee on facebook..._

_Finn Hudson: Whatever I still love Quinn anyways. She cant reject me._

_Quinn Fabray: you sure about that? _

_Quinn Fabray is in a realtionship_

Rachel Berry: Finally super excited! :) xoxo

Santana Lopez: Wait Q tell me who it is or I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry a**es. xoxo

Quinn Fabray is in a realtionship with Sam Evans

_ Sam Evans, Rachel Berry and 15 others like this_

Sam Evans is in a realtionship with Quinn Fabray

_Quinn Fabray, Noah "Puck"Puckerman and 14 others like this_

Santana Lopez: Awwwie so cute Q! Not gonna go Lima Heights, you dont gotta worry anymore. xoxo

Brittany S. Pierce: Quam is on baby! Love you Q! xoxo

Rachel Berry: I know its super cute. xoxo

Sam Evans: Thanks everyone! Love you Quinn :)

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Hey man how bout you, me, Quinn and Rach double some time!?

Quinn Fabray: Oh m Gee! Let's. How boutz tonight Breadsticks at 6!

Rachel Berry: Yes! Let's get ready at my house Quinnie. :) **Noah "Puck" Puckerman **and** Sam Evans **meet us at Breadsticks. Six o'clock.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Okay Rach! Love You :)

Rachel Berry: Love you too Noah :)

Quinn Fabray: Had so much fun at breadsticks tonight with** Rachel Berry**, **Noah "Puck" Puckerman **and my boi** Sam Evans**. :)

_ Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 5 others like this_

Rachel Berry:Had so much fun love you Quinnie :)

Quinn Fabray: Love you too B! :)

Santana Lopez: Girls, Hudson be trying to gets with me. So DESPERATE!

Brittany S. Pierce: Quinnie, Rae, San he is trying to get with me too. :(

Rachel Berry: Seriously he is so desperate. I dont know what I ever saw in him.

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce like this_

Finn Hudson: YOU KNOW I CAN READ THIS RIGHT?!

Santana Lopez: Does it really look like we care Hudson?

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce like this_

Finn Hudson: well umm...

Santana Lopez: Didn' think so Finnessa.

Brittany S. Pierce: I just learned to read Finn of course we knew you read this. Duhh

Finn Hudson: Hey Brittany wanna come over to my house. ;)

Santana Lopez: Oh no he just didnt. Well looks like your for some news Finnessa.

Santana Lopez is in a realtionship with Brittany S. Pierce

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 15 others like this_

Quinn Fabray: Awwie glad you guys finaly made it public! xoxo

Rachel Berry: Finally! love you guys we should totally triple ;)

Santana Lopez: SO What were you saying to my girll Finnessa?

Finn Hudson: Nothing.

Santana Lopez: Thought so.

Sam Evans: Wait Q you knew about Satan and Britt and you didnt tell me. :(

Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Yeah same here Rach why didnt you tell me :(

Rachel Berry: We promised to keep it a secret. Love you noah. xoxo

Quinn Fabray: Yeah we promised babe. Love you sammy. xoxo

Kurt Hummel: Congrats Brittana! Hate to steal your thunder ladies but I got some new of my own. :)

Rachel Berry: What?

Quinn Fabray: What?

Santana Lopez: What?

Blaine Anderson: What? ;)

Kurt Hummel: Oh Blaine my dear I believe you alreay know. ;)

Blaine Anderson: I do babe ;)

Rachel Berry: Wait babe?

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are now in a realtionship

Rachel Berry: OH

Quinn Fabray: MY

Santana Lopez: God!

Brittany S. Pierce: My dolphins. ;)

**a/n: Should I contuine? Running out of ideas. would love some help. :)**

** Reviews are appericated!**


End file.
